


My Defenses Fall Against Angels And Demons

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Multi, Tailfic, Threesome, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrianne could always count on Danneel and Sandy for a kinky sex marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Defenses Fall Against Angels And Demons

As Adrianne opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside, she couldn't believe how lucky she was as she watched the sight before her. Her two roommates were naked and sweaty on the couch. Their bodies were entwined as they made out and Adrianne took off her shirt and tossed it to the side.

"You two are killing me," she said as she slipped her jeans off. "Couldn't you have at least waited until I arrived home before you started things?"

Sandy looked up from on top of Danneel and flexed her white wings. "It's your fault for arriving late. Danneel got a little frisky."

Danneel sat up, adjusting Sandy so she was straddling her, and shook her head. Danneel's tail, so much like a demon's tail, slithered up and waved at Adrianne. "That's not true. Here I was, naked and minding my own business, when Sandy here jumped me. I couldn't help but succumb to her wicked ways."

Adrianne laughed as she unhooked her bra and left it fall to the ground. "I fully expect the two of you to make it up to me. I've been stuck on the train for the last half hour next to this smelly guy who wouldn't shut up about who knows what. It hasn't been the best of days."

"Aw, poor baby," Danneel said, purring the words. "We'll take _good_ care of you."

That's how Adrianne found herself tied spread eagle on Sandy's bed while her roommates played with her body. Danneel curled against Adrianne's side, rubbing her own pussy against Adrianne's leg while she had her mouth full sucking on one of Adrianne's breasts and her tail rubbed at Adrianne's clit. Sandy straddled Adrianne's face, taunting her with her pussy just slightly out of reach, while her wings brushed her skin with the lightest of touches.

Adrianne struggled against her restraints as Danneel's tail slipped deep into her pussy and Sandy's wings extended far enough back to play with her clit.

"Come on," Adrianne said, whining when Danneel tweaked her other nipple and the pain mixed with the pleasure. "Let me come."

"Oh, you'll be coming plenty tonight," Sandy said. "Danneel?"

Danneel's tail began thrusting inside Adrianne as the two women increased their efforts on her. Sandy finally let her pussy within range of Adrianne and Adrianne shot her tongue out to lick at it.

She loved licking pussy and Sandy tasted so good. She half suspected it had something to do with Sandy's wings, maybe Sandy was part angel, but Sandy would smack her for saying such a thing aloud.

Adrianne could feel her body tightening and she concentrated on trying to make Sandy come before her. Sandy's body began twitching above her and her wings opened and closed. She broke away from Sandy's pussy to lick the juice off of her lips.

"You're leaking all over me like a naughty girl," said Adrianne. "Are you a naughty girl, Sandy?"

Danneel pulled off Adrianne's breast and poked Sandy in the thigh. "Hey now, I'm the only one of us three allowed to be naughty."

"I don't care who of us is naughty as long as Adrianne puts her lips back on me." Sandy huffed out a breath of air. "Honestly, this is not the time for dirty talk."

Adrianne laughed. "Spoken like the true goodie two-shoes you are," though she said the words with no heat. She ran her tongue along Sandy's pussy before continuing to eat her out.

Danneel licked Adrianne's nipple before sucking it back into her mouth. She hooked her leg over Adrianne's leg to give herself better leverage to rub her pussy against Adrianne. Sandy spread her wings out to its full span as she came and Adrianne swallowed as much of Sandy's juices as possible, but much of it covered her lower face. Sandy unsteadily got to her knees before smiling down at Adrianne.

"It's your turn," she said. Sandy flexed her wings and soon it felt like whatever skin her feathers touched, Adrianne felt a burst of pleasure. It was too much for her, the combined efforts of Danneel and Sandy, and she arched her back as she came. By the feel of wetness against her leg, Danneel came too.

"Ow!" Danneel withdrew her tail from Adrianne's pussy. and sucked off her juices from it. "Tasty, but you clench far too hard for my tail's sensitive skin."

"Okay." Adrianne wasn't much for words after an orgasm.

Sandy reached for Adrianne's restraints and began untying her, her breasts just above Adrianne's face. Adrianne wanted to reach up and squeeze one of them, but she could save that for later. "Does our offering appease you?" she asked.

"Okay."

Danneel laughed at Adrianne before leaning down to kiss her. Once Sandy untied the last restraint, she cuddled against Adrianne's side, her wings furled against her back.

"When you're a bit more functional, we're going to do this all over again. What do you say to sex in the sky?" Sandy asked.

Danneel made a noise at that suggestion. "No, no, that's no fun when you have to carry the both of us and the wind always messes up my hair. I say we should use our gigantic tub and have sex in the water. I could even use some of my toys from the chest by my bed. Adrianne, you love it when I use my dolphin on you."

"Fine, but after we have water sex, we should definitely incorporate some of the desserts we have in the fridge. I know I didn't buy a bulk of whip cream for nothing. I mean, constant sex does take up a lot of energy and we wouldn't want to collapse from starvation."

Adrianne's head was clear from her orgasm and she began to chuckle. "I'm not some sort of machine who can have sex for hours on end without tiring. I'm tired right now." The two gave her an indulgent look and she groaned. "It's not my fault I'm only human while you two have super stamina to last for days at a time. Give me a break here."

"We are giving you a break. At least an hour before Sandy and I have our wicked way with you again."

"Fine, but if I die from this sex marathon, you're telling my mother I died from hang gliding or something." She pulled them down one by one for a kiss before getting comfortable. If she only had an hour, she was going to make the most of it by taking a nap. Adrianne had a feeling she was going to need it.


End file.
